the_official_wiki_page_of_yours_trulyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gwe Gazar
Gwe Gazar is a major character in The Gwe and Spup Show. He is the middle child of the three Gazars. He wears a Green Hoodie everywhere he goes, along with an Orange Shirt and Blue Shorts. Gwe takes very good care of his hair, but not much else. He is extremely obese due to the fact that he eats a hell of a lot of junk food. Gwe also knows a bit of practical magic. Appearance: Gwe is a short, chubby kid. He takes good care of his hair to maintain good appearances. He wears a green hoodie and an orange shirt, along with blue shorts. He has sneakers that are in very good shape, as Gwe prefers to not go outside. Personality: Gwe's main goal in life is to get rich, and to do it quickly. He is constantly scheming ways to earn a boatload of cash by doing as little as possible. He rarely goes through with his plans himself, and usually relies on Spup and Bonesman to carry his tasks out. Gwe's schemes rarely end in any way other than failure, and usually lands him in debt rather than riches. Because of Gwe's ability to use magic, he sees himself as above the law, and to an extent, he sees himself as a god. Relationships: Gwe knows many people, but doesn't take the time to make friends, as he sees them as a waste of time, unless it benefits him and his plans. The only things he truly cares about are money and his dogs, Pishico and Chooch. Gwe is indifferent towards most people, but he despises Bonesman for no apparent reason. He also seems to slightly dislike Miku, calling her "Big Fat Stinky" and "Radical to the Nega-Max". Background: Throughout the Gwe and Spup series, a reoccurring arc is Gwe trying to find his dad and find out why he and Spup have magical powers. The answer to this question remains a mystery until the season 4 Finale, "Bone Wars", where a fight between Gwe and Bonesman leads to Gweggy finding a mysterious contraption underneath his house inside an underground dungeon. The machine turns on, summoning a portal to another dimension known as "The Void". The Void is also revealed to be where Wing-Ding was born, and where Gwe's dad learned magic. The magic was passed down to Gwe and Spup both when they were born. Appearances in the Show: Gwe, being the main character, appears in nearly every episode in the Gwe and Spup Show. The only episodes he doesn't make an appearance in are "Walter Unmasked", "Boneconology", and "Dad: The Gwe and Spup Prequel". Gwe is usually the main cause of the conflicts presented in the episodes, as his greed usually causes some catastrophic disaster. Gwe is also the brains behind every scheme and contraption in the show. The Comics: Trivia: * Gwe's real name is revealed to actually be "A Link to the Past Gazar" in the Season 2 Episode, "The Truth". * Gwe actually likes his Wings with the Bones, but eats Boneless Wings to upset Bonesman.